Growing Up
by madelyn09
Summary: Can he handle the responsibilities? To go from charming bachelor to strong man? Is she worth all the trouble and pain? Will loving her be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Growing Up**

_A/N: multiple chapter fic. I think it'll be a long one so bare with me on uploading. It's TATE so yay!_

_also Rachel is based off one of my baby sisters and the kids I babysit for all mixed into one sweet little girl :)_

**Ch. 1:**

As the day nears to an end, the team of Leroy Jethro Gibbs starts to prepare for their journeys home. It's now 4:45 and they are all patiently waiting while the last fifteen minutes slowly arrive. Well, all except for Tony DiNozzo, who cannot sit still for more than a few seconds.

Caitlin Todd looks up at her partner giving him that infamous glare of hers, "Tony could you stop!"

"What? I really wanna get home, and knowing my luck, Gibbs'll get a case within the last two minutes." Tony says walking towards her desk.

Kate just rolled her eyes and went back to the file in her hands. "Tony, we all want to go home. Just stop being such a five year old and sit down."

Tony groaned loud and obnoxiously, "I can't sit still Katie, I'm too nervous and anxious. Argh."

"DiNozzo, how many times do I have to tell you to _stop_ calling me Katie?" Kate retorts to him.

Tony walked back to his desk, plopping down onto his chair. Trying to find _something_ to do, _anything _to entertain him_. _The two agents plus Tim McGee sat there quietly for the next few minutes, until Gibbs rounded the corner.

"Got a dead body. Tony truck. McGee call Ducky. Kate go home." Gibbs announces as he walks over to his desk grabbing his gun and badge stopping at Tony's desk on the way to the elevator, "Got a problem DiNozzo?"

Tony just looks at him dumbfounded, "Yea, why does she get to go home?" pointing a finger at Kate. Gibbs just continues to stare at him, annoyed at Tony for questioning his orders. The agent suddenly feels all the blood in his body go cold, "I mean No, sorry boss. Truck, got it." he finishes walking to the elevator with McGee and Kate.

The three agents get into the silver, metal box; Tony turns to look at Kate once the doors close. "Why do you get to go home and we have to stay and work?" Tony questions her.

Kate continues to look forward, not paying much attention to him, "That is none of your business DiNozzo."

He continues to look at her, a small pout coming to his lips, "You always leave by five…..ok, well sometimes later, but no later than seven, and it's not fair."

McGee enters into the conversation now, "You know, he's right, you do always leave earlier than anyone else."

"Who asked you McGoo. Kate and I are having a private senior field agent's conversation. No probies allowed." Tony says turning to McGee, slapping him on the back of the head.

Special Agent Todd finally turns to look at Tony, "I have stayed late before DiNozzo. If I can remind you, of that case where Gibbs had us here for 32 hours straight, trying to solve the death of Petty Officer Michaels."

"Ah ha!" Tony yells triumphantly. "No, you stayed for 32 hours; I had to stay for 43 hours. He wouldn't let me go until I finished the case report." Tony replies smirking at her.

The elevator _dinged _letting the agents out at their floor. Kate walked out heading for the parking garage, while Tony and McGee headed to retrieve the NCIS van. And as Kate walked her separate way she yelled over her shoulder to her male co-workers.

"You know DiNozzo you whine and complain _a lot_. Quit being such a baby." She finished getting farther and farther away from the two men.

McGee chuckled slightly while Tony mocked Kate, "_Quit being such a baby. Ha ha ha, _so funny Katie."

McGee just looked at him, not daring to comment, yet Tony noticed this, "Got something to say Elf Lord?" Tony retorted glaring at McGee.

"Um, no." McGee replies walking away from the angry senior field agent.

Kate pulled into a small, quiet little neighborhood. All the houses were simple, and homey like. The picture perfect suburban area. And since the sun hadn't set yet, there were children of all ages running around playing, enjoying the spring air.

Kate made it to the house she was looking for. She hadn't gotten out of the car when she heard the sweetest voice ever, "Mommy!"

Kate smiled and made her way over to the jumping five year old. The little girl was absolutely adorable. She looked exactly like her mother. Same big brown eyes, soft chocolate curls, and beautiful smile. The child was tiny for her age, yet strong, and the girl had her mother's stubbornness and hard head. The girl also had the sweetest heart imaginable. She loved everyone and everything.

"Hey sweetie, mommy missed you so much." Kate says picking up the little girl, placing kisses all over her face. The child just giggled, squirming away from the attack.

"Where you good for Mrs. Mary?" Kate asked the toddler walking over to an older lady.

"Yes." The girl answered simply, nodding her trying to convince her mother it was an honest answer.

Kate again attacked the girl with kisses all over her face, but was stopped when the girl grabbed her mother's face with her tiny little hands. "Mommy, that's enough kisses for now, please."

Kate just smiled, chuckling slightly, "Sorry honey, mommy just missed her princess so much."

The child smiled brightly, "I missed you too mommy." Now attacking her mother in kisses, placing them all over Kate's face.

Mrs. Marry, a sweet older lady, watched the two smiling brightly. The older woman had great respect for Kate. Out of all the mothers she knew, Kate was by far one of the best. Even though Kate is a single mother, she did her best to give her daughter everything she needed. The child was also one of the sweetest and most respectful child that Mrs. Mary had ever had the pleasure of meeting. The girl always used her manners, saying please and thank you to everyone. Always eating her meal, and never complaining. The child would also help with cleaning up her toys and putting them back where they belonged.

"Kate, honey, it's getting a little chilly, why don't you two come in." The older woman motioned for Kate to enter into her home.

Kate walked into the small house carrying her daughter, "Did she behave for you, Mrs. Mary?" Kate asked the woman.

The woman nodded, "Yes, she is the sweetest child that I take care of, and very well behaved. She helped me make cookies for the other children today, and afterwards she offered to help clean up."

"Really?" Kate asked. Shocked that her daughter helped clean up. Kate did her best with teaching the child her manners and respecting your elders, but she had trouble teaching her cleaning. It's not as if Rachel was an overly messy child. She just had a tendency to leave her toys on the floor, and leave of trace of herself in every room she entered.

"Yes. She helped me clean up the mess in the kitchen and then before you arrived, she helped me clean up the play room." Mrs. Mary announced proudly.

Kate chuckled, "I wish she would do that at home."

Mrs. Mary joined her and chuckled slightly. Rachel confused as to what was going on, smiled brightly and laughed with the adults.

"Ok, well thank you so much Mrs. Marry, we should be leaving, say goodbye Rachel."

Rachel smiled and waved to the older lady, "Bye Mrs. Mary, see you tomorrow."

"And?" Kate asks her daughter.

"Oh yea, Thank you." Rachel says giving the woman a hug while Kate gathered their belongings.

"Not a problem honey." Mrs. Mary says hugging Rachel back.

Kate walked back to her car, holding Rachel's hand in one, and the girl's bag in the other. Getting the bags and Rachel into the car was a fairly quick process and the Todd's were off and heading home in no time.

The car ride to Kate's home consisted of Rachel explaining to her mother how her day went. "Mommy, today Mrs. Mary taught me to count to 20. Wanna hear? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, um…" Rachel says thinking about the next number.

"14." Kate helped out her daughter.

"Yea, 14, good job mommy." The girl said reassuring her, "15, 16, 17, 18, 19, _20!_" Rachel finished.

"Good job sweetie. You are so smart." Kate says looking at her daughter through the car mirror.

Rachel nodded happily and then continued on, "Then I played dolls with Claire and Macy, but Macy wasn't playing very nicely so I left and played cars with Cody. Cody's nice mommy. I'm going to marry Cody one day, did you know that mommy?" the five year old explained.

Kate just laughed, "No, I did not know that. When are you marrying Cody exactly?"

"Soon mommy, soon. Cody will one day be my husband. And when he is we will play cars all the time." Rachel said to her mother. "Mommy, who are you going to marry?"

Kate had pulled up to their small three-bedroom home. And she stepped out of the car walking around to get her daughter out of the car seat. "I don't know honey, someone I love."

Rachel looked a little confused by her mother's answer, "Do I love Cody mommy?"

Kate grabbed the girl's bag and followed the child inside the house. "I don't know, only you know that." She answered the even more confused toddler.

"Well….." Rachel thought for a moment and then continued, "I love you mommy, so are we going to get married?"

Kate giggled while picking up her daughter and carrying her into the kitchen, "No honey, the love we have is different. One day you'll understand it all, but until then what would you like for dinner?"

Rachel didn't need to think about that, she always had the same answer when Kate asked about dinner. "Lasagna!" It was her favorite meal. No matter how many times she ate it, she never got sick of it.

"Of course, I should have known. Ok let me look and see if we have any left in the fridge." Kate says placing the girl at the kitchen table. "Yep, it looks like we have a little left, I'll have to make more this weekend." The agent says looking up and smiling at her daughter.

"Yay! I wanna help." The girl says getting up and walking over to her mother.

"Ok." Kate grabs the container and places the food on a plate. Lifting up Rachel and placing her on the counter. "Do you remember which button to press?"

"Yes." Rachel says watching Kate place the food into the microwave. And then the child pressed the button with a 2 on it making the microwave come to life flashing 2:00 and slowly going down.

"Ok, now go wash up." Kate says placing her back on the floor watching her run off towards the bathroom.

As Kate walked into the bullpen after dropping off Rachel at Mrs. Mary's she is met with a sleeping Tony and McGee. She chuckles at the sight and then sees Gibbs rounding the corner, "Morning Gibbs."

"Kate." Gibbs says walking over to her desk, "Come on." He motions for her to follow him. She does and he leads her to the elevator. Once the two are in he hits that emergency switch and the metal box comes to a stop, light dimming slightly.

Kate looks at her boss as he turns to face her. "Everything ok Gibbs?" She asks.

"Our new case is a bit personal towards you." He says eyeing her carefully.

"What's the case?" Since she left early to go home to Rachel she had no idea about the new case.

"A Navy lieutenant murdered. Single mother of a five year old son. He saw the murder." Gibbs informs her.

Kate eyes widen. Shock and anger filled her. That poor child witnessed the murder of his mother. Some monster had traumatized the boy, and shown an innocent child evil and pain. This case was personal to her. She can relate to the dead lieutenant. But no matter how close this was to her, she couldn't let it affect her work. She knew that's why Gibbs came to talk to her. To make sure she could keep a level head and work hard to catch the bastard. That she could promise she would do what she could to catch this sick and twisted killer.

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Kate says trying to shake off the anger.

Gibbs just shook his head, "That's what we'll find out. But until we know the boy is safe, he will stay here. He won't talk to anyone though. I want you to try and talk with him. See if he can tell you anything about the murder."

Kate nodded and answered immediately, "Of course Gibbs, where is he?"

"He's with Ducky at the moment. But Agent Todd, if you're sure you're ok with working this case, I need you here 100%. The dirt bag is still out there. If you're here, you're here for the long run. Got it."

Kate nodded once again, "Yes, I just need to make a call first."

Gibbs switched the elevator back to life and motioned for Kate to make her call. Kate did, calling Mrs. Mary, asking if she could take care of Rachel for a few days. She of course said yes that she would love to watch the girl and experience the child's antics. Kate was grateful and thanked her before hanging up.

By the time she ended the call, the elevator made its way down to autopsy. Both agents stepped out to hear Ducky talking away as usual. He was telling the boy a story about some event from his past.

"Oh, hello Jethro, Caitlin." Ducky says acknowledging his co-workers.

"Hey Duck." Gibbs says grabbing the older man's arm and pulling him off to the side. "Anything new?" he asked.

Ducky shook his head, "No, he still hasn't spoken a word. Do you think Caitlin will be able to help?"

Gibbs just turned to look at the child and Kate. Even though Kate could be a hard ass, she had great compassion and kindness, especially towards children. Gibbs knew this and was hoping that the boy would feel safe towards her and might be able to help them identify the killer.

Kate walked over to the boy and knelt down to be at eye level with him. "Hi, my name's Kate."

The boy just stood there and held his teddy bear tight, not looking at Kate.

Kate placed a comforting hand on the boys arm, "Is your name Kyle?" the young agent asked.

The boy nodded, indicating that Kyle was his name. Kate looked over to Gibbs and Ducky and then back to the boy. "That is a very nice name Kyle. Would you like to come with me and we could color a pretty picture or read a book?"

Kyle nodded again and looked up to look at Kate. Kate stood straight and led the boy out of autopsy, and surprising everyone the boy reached out and grabbed Kate's hand. She smiled at the child reassuring him that he was safe now and she would protect him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not as good as the first. I like the ending, but the beginning and middle feel kinda rushed to me. And I'm in a writing mood so hopefully I can get another chapter or two done today (maybe). But if not today definitely by the end of the weekend, because I have a cute Tony and Kate 'I love you' scene that keeps replaying in my head. And the only way I can get it out is to write it!

p.s. if you're a Kibbs lover, i'm working on a few of those also more Tate and I have a Kate and Abby friendship one!

Ch. 2:

The boy, Kyle, had warmed up to Kate rather quickly. He spoke softly to her, in small sentences and one word answers for the questions she asked. The duo colored and played for most of the day. Kate felt slightly guilty though. She was having a great time playing with Kyle, but she rarely got to do this with Rachel. By the time they got home, they were usually too tired and hungry to play. Making a mental note, she considered the idea of taking some time off and spending it with Rachel.

"McGee, have you noticed Kate and the kid." Tony inquired. Awe struck at how easily the boy took to his partner. Also at how well Kate worked with the child. As if she's done this before.

McGee lifted his head from the computer screen, staring at Kate and the boy, "You're right Tony. He seems to really like her, and she works well with him." McGee wasn't as surprised as Tony was. He always thought Kate would be a good mother.

"Yea, but she's _nice_ to the kid. All warm and fuzzy with sweetness and kindness mixed in." Tony retorted. Still not able to move his eyes from the scene across the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, I can hear you." Kate said, smiling at Kyle and continuing to color on the sheet they were sharing.

"You know Tony, Kate's nice to everyone except you. Maybe if you wouldn't bug her so much..." McGee started but didn't finish, because Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo gave him a death glare that would give Gibbs a run for his money.

Kate just laughed at the two grown men acting like childish morons. But deep down she did like Tony. More than she liked McGee and Gibbs. Tony was her partner. He was the man that she trusted with her life. The man that kept her up at night with day dreams. Day dreams of his arms wrapped around her. Day dreams of his lips hard against hers. Wait. No. She can not be thinking this about Tony. She won't think about this. No, she'll think about Kyle. He's a traumatized little boy and he needs her help and support right now.

"Tony, McGee, Abby has something for us." Gibbs states rounding the corner, collecting the two agents and then heading to the lab.

Except for the boy, the team had nothing on the case. No leads, not much evidence, the killer was meticulous and left nothing behind. That was until a very unexpected visitor showed up in the bullpen.

"Hello." A very tall and muscular man said. He was looking at Kate and the boy.

Kate stood and noticed the boy grabbing her leg stood behind her shaking. He was frightened by the man and Kate had no idea why.

"Can I help you?" Kate asked the man.

He looked at Kate and then to the boy. He had an evil like smirk on his lips. "First off, you can give me my son back."

Agent Todd looked down at the boy, and he motioned for her to come closer. She bent down and Kyle whispered into her ear. His voice shaking with fear, "Please don't make me go with him."

Kate looked up at the man, "Who are you?"

The man was growing angry, "My name is Andrew Long. That is my son Kyle Long. His mother just died and I would like to bring him home."

By now Gibbs, McGee, and Tony had returned and were standing near Kate looking at the man curiously. Kate however was looking at the man skeptically. She placed a hand around her back and touched the boy softly. Trying to calm him down and trying to calm herself down. "How do you know the boy's mother is dead? The case hasn't been in the media. No one knows about her death except for the investigators and the killer."

Andrew chuckled softly. Kate noticed the look in his eyes and started to reach for her gun but was too slow. Andrew launched his body onto her and wrapped one arm around her torso, holding her tight and in place, arms dangling to the side. His other arm grabbing her gun and putting it to her head.

Gibbs, McGee, and Tony also pulled out their guns pointing it at the man. "Drop your weapon and let Agent Todd go!" Gibbs demanded. Andrew had moved Kate in front of him, using her body as a shield. He softly chuckled at the situation.

"I don't think so. She's very pretty, and I need a new play toy." Andrew said looking down Kate, eyeing her rather lustily.

"You sick bastard, you'll never get away." Kate said to him bitterly. She always put up the front that she could take care of herself, that she didn't need anyone's protection. Now she wasn't so sure. She was in a dangerous situation and she needed someone to help her. Someone to save her.

"Feisty, I like it!" He whispered into her ear. Nipping it lightly.

Kate pulled her face away as best as she could. She felt so disgusted, so violated by this mad man. Tony saw Andrew nip Kate and this caused anger to serge through his body. He felt a weird protectiveness over Kate. He figured Gibbs and McGee also felt this, but his seemed to be stronger. He never really knew what it was that drove him to her. Friendship. Lust. _Love?_ He always thought about her. Not just the sexy side of her, like he did with most women. No, he mostly thought about her sweet and caring side. Also her attitude. He enjoyed their playful banter, and simple flirting.

By now more agents had joined them, pointing their weapons at the strange man holding their co-worker hostage. No one dare take a shot, afraid of harming Kate in the process.

Andrew noticed the audience around him, and he slowly started to back away to the stairwell. "Hmm, it looks like a good time to make an exit. Please agents, keep my son. I no longer need him, wouldn't want a distraction now would we Agent Todd is it?"

"Go to hell!" Kate spat back.

"Let Agent Todd go now!" Tony growled with so much ferocity that surprised the surrounding agents.

"Release her now, and we can work something out." Gibbs told the man. Trying to keep him calm so he won't hurt Kate or anyone else in the room.

"Nope. Now please stay put, or I'll be forced to place a bullet into her pretty little head." Andrew replied inching closer and closer to the stairwell door.

Tony's jaw clenched with anger, "If any harm comes to her, I swear…"

Andrew looked between Tony and Kate, smile widening, "Aw, is there an office love going on between the two of you?" He asked coyly, pushing the gun even harder into her right temple.

"This is your last chance. Release Agent Todd now!" Gibbs stated strongly.

Andrew shook his head, "Nope. And unless you want a dead agent, I suggest you not follow us." And with that he quickly pulled Kate out the door and into the stairwell.

Andrew took every step slowly and at a sideways angle. Making sure to be prepared for agents that come on either side.

"You won't make it out alive." Kate stated simply.

"Oh really Agent Todd." Andrew said sarcastically.

"Really." Kate answered.

The next few moments happened so fast that Kate barely registered what she did. As Andrew led them down the stairs, the next step he took brought him down hard. Kate let her body go limp in Andrew's hold. Not prepared to take on the extra weight he was caught off guard. In that split second, Kate wrapped one of her legs around Andrew's causing the duo to tumble down the stairs. Kate twisted her body causing most of her weight to land onto the hand holding the gun. The impact from her body and the abrupt pain from hitting the floor caused his gun to fly out of his hand.

Kate, being more conscious of what was going on, quickly reacted by elbowing her taker in the stomach. As she got up to move towards the gun, Andrew grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She fell hard, landing on her right forearm and hitting her cheek on the hard cement floor.

Clutching his stomach Andrew makes his way back onto his feet. Kate rolls over onto her back holding her right arm tight to her. Throbbing pain searing through her face. He walks by, heading to get the gun, but as he makes it to Kate she can see the anger in his eyes. He musters up the most of his strength after the blow and kicks her hard in the side, causing her to moan in pain.

"Ha, ha, ha." Andrew laughs. "You bitch. What is it with women and wanting to be tough? Women are only good for one thing. Do you know what that one thing is Agent?" He leans down, and slaps her across the face.

Kate turns to look at him. Disgusted with the smirk on his face, she spits in his face. "Bastard!"

Andrew is furious now. He walks over and picks up her gun. Smiling wickedly he points it at her. "You should've been a good girl. I'm sorry but it looks like I have to kill. Pity really. We could've had some fun."

Kate closed her eyes. All the fear and panic flooding over her. How could she be so stupid? She should've just complied with him and wait for Gibbs and Tony to save her. It wasn't just her life anymore, she had Rachel. What would happen to her? She would have to live with her grandparents. _No. No I won't let that happen. She is my daughter and I will raise her. I'll be there for her and watch her grow up, _Kate thought. With her new strength and will to live, she opened her eyes and looked at the man defiantly.

Andrew was slightly taken aback by the look in her eye. He wasn't expecting courage and rage. No. he wanted to see fear in her eyes, see hear cringe from the pain and watch the life fade from her body.

Kate noticed his shock and instantly she pushed all her physical pain out and raised her legs up. Pushing him back with all her might. She was partially satisfied when she heard his body make contact with the wall, and the small groan released from his lips.

The gun fell and landed on Kate's stomach. The small impact was a shock, but when she realized what it was she quickly grabbed it and held it up, aiming at him. Andrew moved for the gun, but suddenly there was a loud noise and all he could see was blood. Blood on his hands, blood on the floor, and blood on her. He felt unbearable pain penetrating his body. Starting at his stomach and slowly over taking his body. He collapsed onto the stairs. Lying there lifeless next to her.

Kate finally let the pain and the aftermath of the attack take over her body. She couldn't keep her eyes open. The pain was radiating all through her small body. She heard noises. She heard her name. Over and over again. Someone was screaming. _If only they would shut up_, she thought. And before she fluttered into the quiet and calming abyss of unconsciousness she felt a tight tug of her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so I don't really like this chapter. It seems boring and meaningless, but it has to be here to lead to the next stuff.**

**My best stuff is TATE fluff, so until I can get to the parts I really want to write, it maybe a little slow, but hopefully in the next few chapters I'll get the TATEism flowing (crosses fingers)**

Ch. 3

After Andrew pulled Kate into the stairwell, team Gibbs sprang into action. Gibbs immediately started barking orders, McGee was making necessary phone calls, and Tony was leading a team down the other stairwell, preparing to meet the two at the bottom.

Throughout all of this Tony could only think of one thing. _Not Kate. _He never really knew how much he cared about the young, brunette, they're sarcastic banter was innocent fun, and he always considered her a friend. His partner, his colleague, a close friend, possibly his best friend. _A lover?_ Is that what he secretly wanted, deep down?

Quick and efficiently he made his way down to his position, patiently awaiting for Gibbs command. The Special Agents had set up a trap, Gibbs had a team at the top of the stairs, and DiNozzo had one at the bottom, both ready for action, both thinking the same thing, _Kate will NOT die_.

While waiting for his boss's instructions, Tony heard slight commotion up the stairs. He wasn't exactly sure what it was he was hearing, but he knew something was going on between Kate and her captor. He heard a loud _thud_, echoed by a soft _thud_ immediately after. He heard a groan of pain, and another soft _thud_, much softer than the first two.

"Gibbs. DiNozzo. I hear a slight commotion from the stairwell. Permission to check it out?" Tony softly spoke into his headset.

"Quietly DiNozzo." Gibbs replied with the same soft monotone.

Tony slowly opened the stairwell door, a small _creak_ coming from the door hinges. He instructed the agents behind him to wait until his command, and then proceeded to enter into the dimly lit room. Moving towards the stairs, he glanced up and saw movement. At first he didn't register what was going on. He saw Andrew being launched back by a mysterious force. _Where's Kate? _He questioned. Worry invading itself into his brain. He made his way up the stairs, as quietly and quickly he could, until…..

_BANG!_

He recognized that _bang_. It was a sound he heard often and was very familiar with what it meant. A gunshot. Not caring about anything at the moment except Kate, he made his way up the stairs, taking two at a time. It didn't take long to get to her, a few seconds tops, but Tony couldn't get the feeling that hours were going by, out of his mind. He saw Andrew lying there, dead.

Tony released a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding in. _Kate, _he thought. He turned to see her lying next to Andrew. Anger flooded over his body, once he saw the damage that that man had caused. He knelt down next to her, screaming her name, asking her, no begging her to stay awake and to look at him.

"Kate! Kate, please. Please look at me. Stay with me." He pleaded her, gripping her hand tightly.

Kate couldn't register anything that was happening. She heard noise, so much noise in her head. There was someone shouting, other voices talking, but she scarcely heard them. The throbbing of her cheek and the pain flooding through her body was too much. The easiest thing for her to do was to go into the darkness. The sweet, soothing blackness that was calling her in.

Tony was still kneeling next to Kate, unaware of Gibbs and the other agents. He didn't hear, or notice when they appeared to process the scene. When he felt the strong arms of his boss pulling him away, did he finally notice his surroundings. Andrew's body was gone, and there were three paramedics coming up the stairs. He released her hand and unwillingly trusted the paramedics to take her.

Without hesitation he followed the men with his Katie, and without permission or acknowledgment, he climbed in the back of the ambulance with them. He knelt down next to her, taking her hand once again, a small tear trickled down his cheek. _Please don't leave me Kate, please._

Slowly Kate Todd began to wake. As she opened her eyes, she was greeted with bright lights, excessive beeping and a man's voice. A voice that she knew well, and had grown to enjoy.

"Kate?" Tony asked noticing her eyes fluttering, "Katie! Hold on let me get the doctor." Excitedly he leapt out of the chair next to her bed and hurriedly ran to the nurse's station out in the hall.

Extremely groggy Kate didn't register a thing he had said. She wasn't really sure where she was, and she was starting to panic. "Tony?" she called out, her eyed were still getting used to the light.

"Tony?" she called out again.

But instead of seeing Tony enter the room she saw a very tall and slender man come in. he had boyish cuteness to his face, with simple glasses hanging on his nose. "Hello Agent Todd, your friend Tony is out in the hall making a phone call. I'm Doctor Steer and you're currently a patient at Bethesda Naval Hospital. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." She huffed out softly.

"Well you underwent a tough beating. Your right arm is broken, and there was some small internal bleeding in your abdomen. And there are minor bruises along your jaw line and cheek." Dr. Steer informed her.

"Lovely." Kate added sarcastically.

"Well that's the Katie I remember. Always spitting out sarcasm." Tony said as he walked into the room, moving close to her bedside.

"Shut up DiNozzo." She replied, rolling her eyes, "Where's Gibbs I need to talk to him." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"I just talk to him, he's on his way." Tony sat back in his chair.

Dr. Steer spoke next, "Agent Todd, you really should rest. Your body will take time to heal, after observation tonight; we should be able to release you in the morning."

Kate nodded and mouthed a 'thank you' in his direction before drifting off to sleep.

_*DREAM*_

_It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining bright, with a slight breeze to cool the Earth. Kate and her daughter Rachel were walking along a peaceful white sanded beach. With clear blue water coming to shore, running over their toes. The two were smiling happily, talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company._

_Suddenly darkness came over and took control over their peaceful world. Kate was running through blackness searching for the one she loved. _Rachel. _Running, running, but finding nothing. Nothing but darkness, pain, and sorrow. _

_Softly a whisper came to her, "You can't have both Caitlin Todd. You must choose, or you will lose the one most important._

Kate jolted awake with a start. She looked around and it was dark in her room. There was a figure lying on the couch, asleep. There was another shape she couldn't really make out on the other side of the hospital room. But then, it started to move towards her and another familiar voice came to her ears,

"You're awake, Kate." Gibbs said handing her a cup of water.

Kate excepted the cup, gulping down the cold liquid. "Nightmare?" he asked, she could hear the concern in his voice, but couldn't see it on his face. One because it was dark, two because Gibbs seemed to have only a stoic expression constantly on his features.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. Yes the dream frightened her, but she's not really sure why. It was confusing to think about.

"You don't know?" Gibbs questioned.

"No, I don't know." Kate said, slightly annoyed.

Gibbs simply put his hands up in surrender not wanting to upset her. The two agents sat in silence for a moment. Gibbs was studying her, concerned with this mysterious dream, and Kate was studying the figure that she assumed was Tony.

"He hasn't left since you got here." Gibbs said, moving to the front of her bed.

Kate turned to look at him, not really interested in what he has to say, "Hmm?"

"Tony, he's been by your side the entire time." He replied, turning to look at the sleeping agent. He always knew there was something more than a working relationship between his subordinates. Normally he would be against any type of office relationship, but if there was any woman in the world that could put up with DiNozzo and his childish antics, it would be Caitlin Todd.

She just smiled, also turning to look at the sleeping figure. _If thing were different. If we were different, maybe something could be between us, _she thought. But they weren't different people. And she had many responsibilities, as did he she assumed. It would never work. She needed a man who would take care of her, and a four year old, and since Tony acted like a four year old most of the time, it just wouldn't work.

Slowly her grin started to fade. It would be fun, yes, but it would just end in heart ache.

Gibbs voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Kate, I talked to Mrs. Mary."

"How's Rachel?" she asked the worry coming back into her mind.

"She's fine. And no, she didn't tell her you were in the hospital." He answered her non-verbal question. "Do you want to see her?" he asked.

Kate shook her head, "No, I don't want her to see me like this. She might be frightened."

Gibbs only nodded in response.


End file.
